A Butcher's Revenge
by ShadowShyris
Summary: Bill is still alive and wants revenge. M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

A Butcher's Revenge

AN: This is my first Fan Fic so please try to be kind

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the movie Gangs of New York

Bill Cutting sat upright, his back throbbing horribly. He thought Amsterdam Vallon had killed him, but he lived.

The sun was up and shining bright and the street where he lay was littered with bodies and blood. He looked around; everything was burnt or had fallen down. As he was remembering what had happened earlier he heard one of his Natives say "I found him come on get over here he is still alive but has lost a lot of blood" Bill had recognized that voice it was Robert. The butcher made a mental note to reward him later. Robert was running full speed towards him with the rest of the Natives in tow. Robert kneeled down next to him and said "We were looking all over for you come on we need to get you to Cherry" Bill looked at him and said "All right but then I'm going to Satins' Circuis, I need to start planning".

Please read and Review


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: sorry I haven't posted in a while I have been swamped with school work. Now on to Chapter 2.

Chapter 2: Cherry's Office

After the Natives helped Bill up they helped him walk, with a lot of pain on Bill's part, to Cherry's office.

Cherry was the first woman doctor around the Five Points. Even though she was a woman Bill trusted her with his life and therefore went with no objections. Cherry stood at the window and saw them approaching Bill was leaning on one of the natives so she told her assistant, Mary to ready the best room. She then rushed out side to meet them thinking what did he do now. When she reached them she was horrified to see how much Bill was bleeding. She also saw that one of the Natives tried to wrap it with a cloth but the blood just soaked through.

Cherry ordered the Natives to take Bill inside and the assistant would show them where to go. When they got inside Cherry scrambled about gathering up tools. This wasn't going to take very long (she hoped) it looked like all he would need was a couple of stitches and nothing else unless, of course he punctured something.

After grabbing the things she needed she hurried into the room. The Natives were standing all around the room while Bill was sitting on the bed. The assistant was taking the rag off and trying to clean the wound.  
Cherry said " go on and wait outside it is always hard to work with the room full" to the Natives. Before they could Bill told Robert to stay. Then the Natives all filed out of the room while Robert stayed behind.

Cherry then laid out the tools and said" lets have a look at you" after a minute of prodding and examination Cherry finally said "well you are lucky all you need is a couple of stitches". Bill said "Bene then get to it I have things that I need to be doing"  
"all right Bill I am working on it". Cherry grabbed the appropriate tools and started to work. Then at last she was done and told Bill "you are free to go I am all done now"

Bill winced as he stood up and thanks Cherry. She said "no problem Bill" and she left the room. Bill then turned to face Robert and said "Thanks for looking for me a moment later and I might have lost too much blood" Then Bill too left the room and headed outside with Robert in tow.

When Bill stepped out into the sunlight he saw the rest of his gang sitting on the porch. When they saw Bill they all immediately stood. Bill said "thanks boys now you need to get back out there and find more of the gang if you find a traitor bring him to me. If you need anything I will be at satins' circus but if it is not really important don't bother me". With that said the gang departed (Robert leading them) and Bill made his way to Satins' Circus.

A/n: I know it is short but that's what I was able to come up with for now please continue reading and of course review. Oh and thanks to my reviewers I am glad to see that this section of Fan Fic. is not dead. Also no one well known died like McGloin, Shane, Happy Jack, and more if I include them if I don't they are dead (I am only doing this because it will help the upcoming chapters). 


End file.
